Devotion
by raptorsexitime
Summary: Our Reikai Tantei will be gaining an additional member this evening." Rated M for Future. OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting.

AN: Hey all. This is my first real story.

"Our Reikai Tantei will be gaining an additional member this evening."

This one sentence echoed through the young prince's double doors straight to my ears. So, he's getting right to it, eh? Sitting on a bench, listening to the next in line ruler of all spirits introducing me to the fabled Reikai Tantei was a trip. Just sitting here, in Reikai, was a trip.

Being an S-class demon and willingly cooperating with Koenma was unheard of. Unless, of course, you had a debt to pay. But I didn't. I was just bored. About two months ago, Koenma's play thing, Botan, came to me asking of my services. My infiltration skills. Botan was cute, but a bit too cheery for my taste. I agreed to help. At least it would keep me busy for a few months.

"She's an S-class demon, so don't bother to protect her in any dangerous situations."

I heard two distinct gasps as Koenma mentioned my being female. Or maybe being an S-class yokai was the winning factor for surprise; I couldn't really tell without seeing their faces. There was the sound of rustling papers and then, "Although I'm not yet familiar with her family name, her given name is Kiseki. Her infiltration skills will be a vital asset for this mission and luckily she agreed to help."

This was ridiculous. When is he going to call me in?

"She's waiting just around the door right now, so why don't we get right to it? Kiseki?"

And that was my hint. Stretching into a standing position, I walked slowly toward the ornately decorated twin doors of the Prince's chamber. I could hear their heartbeats increase as I let leak my Youki, which I enjoyed immensely. I wanted them to be terrified of me. Glancing to my right, I noticed a mirror running the expanse of the wall, showing my reflection. The first thing you'd notice about me would probably be my eyes. I always thought they were too big for my face. Often, the few humans I met when on pleasure trips to the Ningenkai would tell me I looked like a Lolita doll because of my eyes. They had always made everyone think I was more innocent. A hue of dark blue, so dark that only those looking straight into them could tell where my pupil ended and my iris began, was framed in a full black fringe of lashes that resembled crescents when closed. My flesh appeared translucent, almost in a sickening way, because of its ivory tint. My mouth was full and rose colored, which always reminded me of cherries. Above, my nose sat, a little upturned and button in shape. Framing my features, my mane came down to my shoulder blades. My midnight tresses were choppy and had always had that look of what humans describe as "bed-head".

Koenma had told me that I was to sleep in one of the Tantei's homes so I had come clad in Human garb. My legs were sheathed in denim that had punctures at the knees. A pin stripped blazer was wrapped around my torso. Since it only came to my midsection and refused to button, I draped a horizontally stripped t-shirt of alternating colors of light and dark purple underneath. I had rolled up the sleeves to my elbows for comfort. A simple pair of converse chucks was used as footwear. This style seemed appropriate.

Without pausing, I plunged into Koenma's meeting room. In the back and to the center sat Koenma in his more adult form. His face was twisted into a scowl and his hands were folded in front of him, his chin resting on the back of them. I guess he wanted to be taken seriously. Stacks of varied colored papers were on his desk, an oak monstrosity, all looking abandoned and fairly important.

Directly in front of the oaken escritoire stood a tall, wiry, gangly looking man. His burgundy hair fell in curls unswervingly onto his forehead, making him look boyish and young. His high cheek bones protruded too much making him slightly unattractive. He was enveloped in a navy uniform that looked far too bulky on his frame. Adorning it were gold buttons running up the front of the tunic. Both hands were tucked in his pocket, making his elbows jut out from his body.

Next to him was an androgynous looking boy. He looked no younger or older than nineteen. His flaming hair was rebellious and, curling every which way, flowed down to the small of his back. His emerald eyes shone bright while searching the room constantly, seemingly looking for a threat. Lashes fluttering, his eyes rested on me and stopped. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment and then his chest rose and fell heavily. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. His firm mouth relaxed into a small smile, almost like he was hiding a thought of treasure. His body was clad in a uniform of mauve like color with gold trimming. It didn't suit him.

Sensing two other ki's, I looked around the chamber until my orbs rested on a gothic little thing. Leaning up against the far wall, his arms in a fold across his chest, he looked aloof and distant, like no one could ever reach him. His hair was peculiar, it stood erect but also drooped it seemed. Like it couldn't make up its mind. Crimson irises bore into my frame as he sized me up. Making a grunting noise, he turned his head. His neck was decorated with an ashen scarf that wrapped around like a serpent. The shroud he wore seemed to connect to the white thing above, showing no unnessacery flesh. His feet sported riding boots that had a multitude of buckles with black clasps overlapping each other.

Seeing a blur of green, my eyes strayed to my left. There he was. Urameshi Yuusuke. He was smaller than what they said. The young Toushin had clipped coffee colored hair that was slicked back. Unfortunately, some stray curls didn't quite make it, so they fell forward. His skin was tan from training long and hard in the burning sun. His eyebrows were a bit sloppy and ungroomed, but mysteriously added to his wild appeal. With eyes the color of chocolate, he appraised me. I wonder what he's thinking. His clothes were identical to the taller boy's except that they were olive toned.

I returned my gaze to the young prince as I awaited his instructions. Who was I to lodge with? Was I to stay and fight with the Tantei permanently if this goes well? Would I accept? I could feel four pairs of eyes on me and I became uncomfortable. If I fidgeted I would seem weak, so I stood my ground and counted. When I landed on fifteen, Koenma spoke.

"I am sure you're tired from your trip from Makai. Tomorrow, we'll go over the debriefing. For now, I want everyone to become familiar with our guest."

"Koenma," Yuusuke declared, "who will Kiseki be staying with?"

Finally, all eyes were off of me and on Koenma. All waited, with the exception of the short brooding one, to see who got the invitation.

"I think it would be wise for Kiseki to stay with Kurama, as he lives in an apartment alone. I believe you have an extra bedroom for guests and you don't object to this?" Koenma queried.

"No," the beautiful red head was the one speaking, his ki wavering a bit oddly, "I see no reason to object."

So that's his name. Kurama. Sounds familiar.

Kurama returned his gaze to me and smiled again, his eyes lighting up again also. I tried a small smile back and he looked pleased. Why was he so happy?

I stole a glance at the rest of the gang and found that they were all looking toward Kurama with confused expressions. Did that mean he didn't act this way normally?

"Well, let's all go to a restaurant! I haven't had yaki-tori in awhile," Yuusuke was grinning widely while he looked around expectantly. To see such a feared hanyou acting like a child was amusing.

End Chapter 1: The Meeting.


	2. The Preamble

Chapter 2: The Preamble

AN: Reviews would be very much appreciated!

The night sky was beautiful as we walked toward a restaurant Yuusuke had told me was called Yaki Yama. The stars twinkling above, the unnatural light of the street posts, and neon signs blinking like a beacon of hate all created a very human scene. Crisp winds blew my hair this way and that as I inhaled a thousand different scents. There was the aroma of grilled meat, rank garbage, bitter fruits and the ever constant pungency of human perfume. The streets seemed to go forever as if a constant yet ever changing maze was laid at our feet. Cars rushed past as ningens hurried to get their meager lives together. It was so different from Makai. Rather peaceful. Quiet.

My four new comrades were rushing me along as I tried to see everything we walked past. From their nervous, stuttering heartbeats I could tell they wanted to question me. Nothing was said as we scurried down the path, though.

Yaki Yama was a family owned restaurant. And has been through the generations, or so says the banner hanging from the sign. The interior was shabby but had an attractive feel to it. The perfect place to spend just the right amount of money for quality food. Our waitress, a young college student by the look of her face, led us to a wide olive green booth, depositing our grimy, laminated menus on the table. The lighting from the flickering lamps was off, giving people a sickly, sallow look.

I sat jammed between the taller one and Yuusuke. Kurama continued to eye me. The little one appeared to be bored with life.

"So," Yuusuke cheerfully conversed, "would you like us to introduce ourselves?"

Anticipating my speaking for the first time, all eyes were on me. I should be polite. "Yes, please."

"Wow, your voice is really husky," the gangly burgundy haired one had turned toward me, "I imagined it to be high. My name's Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Oh," I murmur, "you're the human that can open dimensions."

"Yep! That's me. Pretty cool, huh?" Kuwabara smirks as he points at himself.

Trying not to look appalled at Kuwabara's ego and trying to ignore Yuusuke's violent laughter, I turned and gazed expectantly toward Kurama. I wanted to get him out of the way and maybe discern why he was so interested in me.

His surprised façade turned into a look of approval as I acknowledged him for the first time, like he was waiting for it.

"My name is Yoko Kurama, although in Ningenkai, my mother and friends call me Minamino Shuuichi." Keeping eye contact with me, he bowed his head slightly, causing his bangs to dance across his jade orbs. His eyes are beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurama. I've heard many rumors of a Yoko Kurama, a kitsune I believe, but he is said to have perished at the hands of a bounty hunter." I stared directly at him as I alluded to his reputation and supposed death. Sensing the challenge, Kurama's mouth lifted into a lopsided grin and chuckled.

"Obviously, I am not dead, but yes, I was attacked by a bounty hunter and wounded mortally. That is the reason I was forced to hide my soul in a human fetus. Right now, though, I have many reasons to stay in the Ningenkai," to prove the point, he looked at his friends, smiling gently.

Hmm. The Yoko Kurama I'd heard about had been vicious and desirous. Apparently, living in the Ningenkai revolutionized his identity. His eyes, like penetrating glass, raked my face for something. Like he wanted to observe my reaction of his life. What was I supposed to feel?

The Reikai Leader next to me began fidgeting. Really, could he be more unusual? Taking my eyes off Kurama proved challenging but I managed. Almost immediately upon seeing my attention on him, Yuusuke commenced to launch his personal history.

"As you probably know, I am the Reikai Leader and Heir to the Mazoku bloodline. My name is Urameshi Yuusuke," he stated casually.

"It's nice to finally meet you face to face after hearing so many rumors. You aren't what I expected, however. The whispers led me to believe you were larger and a bit more humorless."

A rumble had me glancing at Kurama. He was trying to get my attention. Laughing, he said, "As you can see, he is not those things."

"Yes, being beaten by a punk would have any youkai telling lies," Yuusuke agreed, letting everyone except the dark one laugh loudly.

I liked this. After living in the Makai for so long, I'd forgotten how pleasing it was to just sit and talk. These people were like a family. Just by observing them for a few minutes I could tell they were loyal and withstanding. They seemed so at ease to tease and laugh with each other. They're friendly and outgoing, all except the little one, who I still wasn't acquainted with. It makes me long for this kind of companionship.

Maybe, if all goes well, I'd have that too.

Yuusuke was in the middle of trying to catch his breath when he noticed me staring at the gloomy demon. "Since he probably won't say, the animal sitting next to Kurama is Jaganshi Hiei," he teased. Hiei flicked a quick glance in my direction, I'm assuming to say 'I acknowledge you'.

Kurama, seeing this exchange, attempted to apologize. "I'm sorry, he's very unsociable but you'll have to get accustomed to it for that's just how he is."

"That's all right, I understand," I responded, returning my gaze to the Kitsune. His aura was mesmerizing. It swirled and clouded around him, creating a fog. Looking around, I noticed that the other's did not do that peculiarity. Our ki would brush and almost stroke each other, like long lost lovers did. Did we know each other?

"Well, now that the formal part's done, let's order!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara both gleefully exploded.

End Chapter 2: The Preamble


	3. Rest

Chapter 3: Rest

AN: Hoo, this took me a long time to crank out. I hope you enjoy!

The walk to Kurama's house, which was now mine as well for the time being, was awkward. After Yuusuke and Kuwabara ate what seemed to be a monstrous amount of food, we all said our goodbyes for the night, promising to be meet back in Reikai tomorrow afternoon. The walk itself was calming, but the silence was not. Not knowing what to say, I followed Kurama down the many streets of Tokyo. The stars shined like frozen fire and stared at our meager forms. The night air was warm and moist as it caressed my body and swayed the many trees and flowers we passed. Every breeze brought me Kurama's scent of roses, making my head swim and thoughts cloud. Every now and then he would glance at me and sigh. I tried not to comment. Entering a neighborhood of modest looking houses, Kurama announced we were about five minutes from his residence. It was about time. Soon enough, he turned onto a private sidewalk of a home. It was stunning. The lawn was surrounded by petite shrubs that led up the walk and toward the porch. The house itself was set back and covered in smothering ivy that wound up and down the bricks like prying fingers determined to find every secret the poor house held. Walking toward the porch, I noticed it wrapped around practically the whole front of the domicile and threw the entrance and bay windows into shadows.

"Well, this is it," Kurama said nervously while taking out his key.

As I waited for him to unlock the entrance, I counted to ten. My heart thundered in my chest, making it hard to breathe properly. Finally, I heard the lock click out of place and the heavy door creaked open. Stepping away from the doorway, he motioned for me to enter first. I stepped intro the dark, unknowing as to why I was so incredibly anxious. His interior was moderately decorated. Not too much, but also not too little. It was just right. The living room's walls were a russet color that complimented the wood floors that reached out in all directions. Many different varieties of flora and foliage stood fixed in vessels. They seemed to come alive when they sensed their master's energy, moving in zigzag patterns and reaching for Kurama's touch. A velvety couch, positioned between two side tables with modern looking lamps on them, sat against the south wall and in front of a coffee table with many different magazines covering it. To the north was a large television with a DVD filing cabinet on either side. The room opened out into two hallways, but it was too dark to see through them.

Feeling the effects of traveling to Ningenkai, I plopped down onto the couch, waiting. I watched Kurama walk over to one of the lamps and turn it on, setting the room ablaze with light. My eyes began to blur and tear from weariness. Kurama seemed to be gazing at my form with an approving look, but I couldn't be certain. I was just too exhausted.

"You must be tired," Kurama noted as he took in my facial expression, which I'm sure wasn't very pleasant. "I'll show you to your room and we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay, thank you," I managed to stutter out. Standing was complicated as I had to compel my muscles to labor. Walking slowly, he led me down the farthest hallway and into the all encompassing darkness. Opening the very last door, he switched on the light and, leading me to the bed, bid me goodnight. I waited until he firmly closed the door and heard him walk away from my doorway to hurriedly strip out of my clothes to complete nakedness, as was most comfortable for me. Laying down on the mattress and crawling under the covers, I slipped into darkness.

Sunlight spilled through the blinds, creating a hazy atmosphere in the room. Fragments of sunrays flitted across the floor boards as wind swayed through the open window and to the shades. As my eyes adjusted to the intrusion of luminosity, I took in the bedroom around me. The sheets that entangled me were a soft forest green which matched the bed sheets and pillow case. The bed itself was low, as it sat on the floor without a head or foot board. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I had a different vantage point. My bed was facing a large wardrobe closet that was partially open, showing racks of clothes.

Oh.

Jumping up, I paced to the closet and opened it fully. Hanging on hooks were different colored jackets that matched my earlier one in style, along with dark polo's and alternative pullovers. Stacked on shelves were jeans and high tops. Jeez, are they bribing me? Shutting the door, and sighing, I turned around and saw beside my divan a bedside table with a clock on it that read 7:23. Under my bed was a lush rug with a stripped black and white pattern.

I heard rustling coming from another room and assumed it was Kurama. I turned back to the wardrobe and, shifting through the hangers, I pulled out a red and black stripped hoody, dark blue jeans and black high tops. Laying the clothes on the bed, I turned and stretched my sore muscles. I was definitely feeling better. In fact, I could now sense the humans who had an inkling of spiritual pressure near by. That scared me. How tired was I last night? The trip from Makai shouldn't have depleted my energy this much.

I grabbed the hoody and jerked it over my head. Looking around, I noticed underwear sticking out from the closet. Taking a pink pair, I pulled them on and sat on the bed to pull on my pants. I left the shoes for later.

I walked toward the door and stopped in front of it. Taking a few shallow breathes, I reached forward and turned the knob. Walking down the hallway, I followed my nose toward the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway, I stopped to look at the many picture frames that decorated the walls. Many of them were of the Reikai Tantei. One in particular caught my eye. It was of the whole gang, including three other girls that I didn't recognize. All of them were standing close together and smiling. They seemed so content with life. In a way, it made me jealous. Once again, I wish I could have that kind of friendship. Sighing, I turned and looked at the next frame. This one was of an older woman with kind eyes. She was standing alone in what looked like a park. The wind had caught her black hair and she was in the middle of taming it when the picture was taken. She looked nice.

A loud crash caught my attention. What was I doing? Daydreaming? There were more important things to do than stare at pictures of happy people. I continued walking down the hallway until I came to the first opening in the on the left. What greeted me was an absurd sight to say the least. Kurama, ho had looked so smooth last night, was covered from head to toe in white dust. I couldn't hold it back.

At the sound of my laughter, he turned around and stared at me. I could barely make him out through the tears in my eyes, but it seems he was embarrassed to be seen in this state. His cheeks turned pink while he grabbed a nearby towel and started to dust himself off, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Um, as you can see, I'm trying to make an unsuccessful attempt at breakfast. Why don't you sit down at the table there, while I finish this up?" Kurama stated quickly and turned from me.

I decided to do as he said and not cause him anymore embarrassment. I sat down at the table and watched Kurama's back as he scurried from one end of the kitchen to the other to finish up. He seemed so at ease here in the Nigenkai. I wonder why. Wouldn't he want to return to Makai as soon as he was able? But then again, he seemed to have a good life. Maybe he didn't want to return.

Kurama's voice stirred me from my thoughts. "I thought I'd make pancakes. Have you ever had them?" he asked politely.

"No, I've never had them. I've actually never even heard of them," I responded shyly.

His jade eyes glinted as I answered him. "Oh, well, they're quite delicious." He ambled toward me with a plate full of flat round pieces of what looked like bread and a bottle full of thick, amber liquid. Placing both items on the table, he immediately walked back to the counter to grab plates and forks. I picked up the bottle of liquid and stared at it. It smelled sweet, but you never know with these humans. I looked up and saw Kurama staring at me, so I put the bottle down quickly and looked away. As he sat down, I could him eyeing at me.

"I see you found your clothes," Kurama conversed easily as he dished out our food.

I waited until my plate was in front of me before answering, "Yes, there were quite a lot of them. I must say, there was no need to do anything." I took a bite of the pancake and found that they were very good. Especially with the syrup. "These pancakes are so good," I whispered.

Kurama chuckled as he said "I'm glad you like them, and it was the least we could do for your help on this mission. You will probably be here for a few months anyway, and you might as well be comfortable."

We made eye contact and I could feel his ki surrounding me as it did last night. It was oddly comforting to me. I let my ki wander towards him and he seemed delighted when he felt it. Looking down at my plate I ate another bite of Kurama's cooking. I could feel his ki press down on my as if testing my reaction. I flared my ki in response, causing Kurama to chuckle.

"Well, we're supposed to meet the gang at about two hours, so when you're done just leave your plate in the sink. I'm going to grab a quick shower to try and wash some of this mess off of me," he said and winked.

I watched him walk away while holding my breath. When I heard the bathroom door close the shower on, I sighed. Turning back to my plate, I finished my food and put the dishes away. This seemed like trouble. I better talk to Koenma about him and try and find out what's going on.

End Chapter 3: Rest

AN: Oh, boy. This chapter seems rather awkward to me. I was having a lot of trouble with it, to tell the truth. And, it's longer than the other two chapters. I'll try to make them longer from now on, because I actually like longer chapters. J Anyway, reviews would be nice. Actually, critiques and whatnot would be delightful too! Tell me what you think about the story! (And please tell me if there are grammar mistakes and the like.) LOVE.


	4. Ignorance

Chapter 4: Ignorance

AN: Hello. Sorry that this took so long! My brain kinda died for a couple days XD. And, I've been distracted by wonderful stories I've been reading…Thank you to those who reviewed! It made my heart warm to read, truly! (Keep it up, please. ^.^)

Reikai is fabled to be a paradise.

Who ever said that wasn't lying.

The sky was a deep auburn, and seemed to stretch on forever. The few clouds that did exist looked nothing like clouds. They resembled flat white lakes in the sky, reflecting nothing. The three suns that swiveled above kept a constant watch over the souls that traveled here, letting them feel safe and protected as they went to their final resting place. The mountains that jutted up into the heavens were straight, jagged and surrounded you on all sides, making you feel like a prisoner in your own mind. The air was sweet, smelling of jasmine and rain. It made one feel sleepy, and lethargic. The tall gates that led to Koenma's palace loomed above all. All in all, the perfect place for wandering souls.

By the time that Kurama and I had arrived at Reikai, the others were already there. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were squabbling over who was stronger, while Hiei stood off to the side and kept to himself. Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara had scrapes and bruises along their faces, although Kuwabara had plenty more.

"There you guys are!" Yuusuke screamed as he noticed our sudden appearance. "You're almost never late, Kurama, so I was kinda worried."

Kurama chuckled as he looked at Yuusuke and answered, "Sorry, I made us late by taking a shower."

Hearing this, Yuusuke and Kuwabara instantly looked at both Kurama and I, waggling their eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, and what, exactly, was the reason for this shower?" Yuusuke asked while elbowing Kuwabara in the ribs.

"Yeah," Kuwabara shrieked, "why?"

From the way that Kurama was fidgeting, I could tell that he was embarrassed. And what they were implying.

"You guys," Kurama sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously, can't you see something other than sex in an innocent comment?"

"Obviously not, Kurama," Yuusuke joked, "Really -" Yuusuke had started to say something I'm sure would be inappropriate, but he was interrupted by Hiei.

"Are you done? I have better things to do than listen to idiotic conversations," Hiei scoffed. He glanced at us, and seeing us just staring, growled and started walking towards the hulking gates that opened to the River Styx and Koenma's palace.

"Well, lets go, then," Yuusuke said, as we all strolled towards Hiei, and Koenma beyond.

As we walked through the twisting hallways leading to Koenma's office, a variety of youkai and imps rushed passed us, carrying arm loads of paper, all of them looking harassed and worried. Some even collided, their papers smashing together like great tidal waves.

The halls leading up to Koenma's workplace were ornately decorated with scrolls of great youkai from long ago. Great battles and demons forever etched into time with ink. The wall hangings seemed to be all encompassing, as if to remind all those that walked this hall where they undoubtedly came from. One in particular caught my eye. Staining the fabric with crimson and ebony was the depiction of two shadows, one on top of the other. The dominant one clawing out the heart of the submissive. The smaller shadow seemed to be in great agony, but not from the wound. The pain seemed to be coming for seeing the other. What drew me, though, was the look on both faces. It was one of great sacrifice and longing. Almost as if their meeting, or love, was forbidden. Clearing his throat, Kurama noticed my daydreaming and walked back to me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes," I whispered, "I don't know what it is, but it reminds me of something." I looked Kurama in the eyes, searching for a sign that he might understand. The look on his face made me nervous; he seemed to be in pain. Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but reluctantly closed it after hearing Yuusuke calling for us.

"We should get going," he said before turning back to the gang and walking the few feet to Koenma's office.

Koenma was diligently signing papers handed to him by a giant ogre when we walked in, and did not notice us. He was slumped over his desk, his left hand messing his hair, looking tired and gaunt. The ogre beside him looked up at us and cleared his throat to alert his master.

"Oh," Koenma said as he hurried and pushed the excess papers into the ogre's arms. "Here, take these to my father for his approval," he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Koenma watched the minion skirt around the Tantei and out the door hurriedly. His gaze settled one each of us for a time before he spoke, "I have some bad news. This case will be bigger than anything you've done so far, bigger than Sensui even." He calmly lifted himself out of his throne and walked around his desk to lean on the front, looking directly at us. "We barely have any Intel on this guy. We don't know what exactly he plans on doing, although we know it has something to do with the Nigenkai. What we do know is that he is a Kitsune and adept at shadow play."

"Wait a minute here, pacifier breathe," Yuusuke interjected, "What the hell does 'shadow play' mean?"

"I know what it is, Yuusuke," I said, "It's actually what I specialize in." I looked pointedly at Koenma, knowing now this why he recruited me. "Shadow play is the ancient form of ninjitsu. Only a few people know of its existence and fewer know how to wield it." My eyes landed on Kurama as I explained.

"That's all well and good, but what kind of technique is it, Kiseki," Yuusuke probed, "Is there anything that we can use to counter it?"

I turned to Yuusuke to answer, "No, only those trained in shadow play know how to counter it."

"Well, I'm glad we have you then," Kuwabara said cheerfully as he crossed his arms behind his head, smiling goofily.

"Kuwabara," Koenma sighed, "This isn't a good thing. Shadow play is an extremely dangerous type of combat. It's a completely offensive and defensive type of fighting style. On top of that, Kiseki will be the only one with any type of knowledge on how to stop this youkai."

"Well," I looked around, "I'm sure I can teach some of the counter attacks," I said slowly. Yuusuke looked delighted to be able to learn more techniques, Kuwabara on the other hand looked downright frightened.

I sighed and looked away. This is making me nervous. I never take a job if I don't have any kind of intelligence on the prey. At least I knew one thing: a shadow player. This little tidbit would make it easier. I will have to get in touch with my old master. Maybe he knew something about this youkai; after all, there are only a few masters and even fewer students of shadow play. I wasn't looking forward to training the Reikai Tantei, but if I wanted any help at all, I would have to suck it up.

I glanced over to Kurama, and found him staring at me. This is going to be a long mission.

End Chapter 4: Ignorance

AN: I love foreshadowing. (5 points to whoever can spot it!) As I was writing this, a thunder storm started up. Sounded like it was hailing. Scary. (Especially since it's July). Anyway, I tried my best to look for grammar/spelling mistakes, but I might've missed some. Again, sorry for the HUGE wait. Review, please? Tell me what you think about the story so far! Love it? Hate it? LOVE.


End file.
